Clockwork
by Stars Death
Summary: In the crime center of the Elemental Nations, Konoha, one person will stand up to the corrupt council and take matters into their own hands. That person is Clockwork. But who is Clockwork? You may think you know, but you have no idea. NaruSasu. FemSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone. This idea struck me one night. I really wanted to write a story about Naruto being a vigilante, and one where he has a family. I thought I would put them together, to make it even better. Then when looking at an old Grandfather clock, I got the idea for the power and nickname, which will be explained in detail later.

I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter. I plan on making many more. I'll make the chapters somewhat short, but hopefully update once every week.

Don't worry, this is NaruSasu, but Sasuke is a female in this. Why? Because it's fan fiction, that's why.

Full Summary: In the crime ridden village of Konohagakure, one person will step up against the corrupted council, and take matters into their own hands. That person is Clockwork, the vigilante. But just exactly who is Clockwork. You may think you know, but you have no idea.

If you have any questions or concerns, or you would like to point out a mistake I made, please contact me or write it in your review.

Without further adieu, I present to you my fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy.

C: SOAV

Clockwork: Story of a Vigilante

Chapter 1: I am… Clockwork

A hand reached out from under the blue bed sheets, to turn off the pesky alarm on the nightstand. Next a head poked out. The face looked innocent. Its blue oceans called eyes showed playful. A mop of flat messy blond hair touched the top of his eyes. Another hand shot from the sheets and threw the covers off the bed.

Naruto looked down and saw a younger boy, about 10, with his arms wrapped around his waist. A small bit of drool was coming from his mouth. Naruto smiled and removed the boys arms from his waist, and leaned up on his left arm. His hair tilted to the left and covered about half of his eyes. Despite the sleep he must have just had, he looked a bit tired.

"Oi, Clad." Naruto said gently, shaking the boys shoulder carefully. The boy shook a bit and his lidded eyes fluttered. "It's time to get up Clad-chan." The boy stirred, and his eyes opened half way. He looked up at Naruto exhaustedly. Naruto smiled back caringly.

"Onii-chan?" The boy questioned. If at first you though Naruto was innocent, than this boy was the epitome of innocence. The boy copied Naruto and held himself up with his right arm. "Wah time is it?" He said tiredly.

Naruto chuckled at his cute little brothers antics and answered. "It's about 7:30. Mom should be expecting us downstairs."

Only processing about half of what his older brother said, the boy plopped off of the bed and started walking over to the bedroom door like a zombie. Naruto sighed and got off the bed, picking the boy up and putting him on his back. He walked out of the door, down the stairs and into the living room where his two sisters, one older and one younger, were watching TV. He dropped Clad onto his older sister's lap. She allowed the boy to sleep, cradling him in her arms. Naruto began to walk over to the kitchen but was stopped by her.

"Finally get up, lazy-ass?" She smirked at him. Naruto turned and glared back at her.

"Hey, I was up working on the mission report for a week." He pointed at her accusingly.

"You spent the first six days at the bar with your friends, and then you rushed it on the last day." Anko teased, smirking at her little brother.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out and glared at Anko. You could almost see the electricity shooting between their eyes.

Naruto huffed and turned away, heading back toward the kitchen. He went inside and smelled the great smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove. His mother was in front of the stove, flipping the bacon. Naruto walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek saying, "Good morning Mom."

"Good morning sweetie." She said back, not turning to look at him.

"Bacon and eggs, my favorite." Naruto said, looking at the breakfast.

His mother chuckled. "You and your father both. You two are so similar its almost funny."

Naruto had a chuckle of his own. "All the way down to the fan girls. How did you deal with that mom?" He asked her.

His mother got an odd glint in her eye. "You don't want to know, dear." She said. It gave Naruto chills.

"Hey, speaking of Dad, is he at the office?"

His mother nodded, flipping the bacon again and getting a satisfying sizzle out of it. Naruto smiled and took a gallon of milk out of the fridge, pouring it into a glass.

"Good." He said. "I want to get another mission from him."

"Oh." His mother said in surprise, a large grin stretching on her face. "Because your mission report went so well yesterday."

Naruto threw his hands into the air angrily. "God, why is everyone on that today!?" He exclaimed and walked out of the kitchen with his glass of milk muttering things like, 'annoying family members' and 'people keeping their own business'.

A little while later the family, besides Dad, were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Naruto finished early, since him and his father he twice as fast as normal humans, and brought his dish into the kitchen. He washed it off, and placed it into the dishwasher. Walking over to the entrance door, he grabbed a dark red duster jacket, and put it on over his black skin tight t-shirt and black denim pants.

"I'll be you-know-where." Naruto said to his family before walking out of the door, a new solemn look on his face. His family watched him go, and after a minute of being gone Naruto's younger sister looked over to her mother.

"Why does nii-sama torture himself like that?" She asked. Her mother just shook her head without an answer.

**Clockwork**

Naruto was in the cemetery. He was staring down at a particular grave. Someone he knew from a long time ago. An old friend. A lover. A traitor. Uchiha Sasuke.

She was everything to him once. The only reason he lived through what the villagers did to him.

Naruto and Sasuke were early friends. Naruto was there when the Uchiha clan was massacred, and stuck with Sasuke for a long time after that. Naruto's father took legal custody of Sasuke after it happened, because he and Sasuke's father were good friends in the day. It seems kind of ironic now seeing as Fugaku was planning on betraying Konoha, and Sasuke actually did.

He didn't know why Sasuke did what she did. The only explanation he got from her was the fact that she wanted to find her brother, and learn what happened that night. Well she learned it, after she killed him. From one Uchiha Madara.

But after that, she didn't go back to Konoha. She got a group together, planning on destroying Konoha.

At first, when he learned what her plans were, he was absolutely horrified. But now, looking back on how this village was, he now would do the same if it wasn't for his family. They were holding him back from destroying this whole village, and creating a new one from the ashes.

He sat through their pointless hate and beatings. He saw the way they treated one another. The perverts. The thieves. The murderers. The molesters. The rapists.

He was sick of it all. Konoha was slowly becoming the center for crime in the Elemental Nations. His father wasn't doing jack-shit about it. No, it wasn't that he wasn't trying, it's that he wasn't trying hard enough. The council had their claws sunk deep into his spine, and they'll probably never let go.

Now, as Naruto was looking down on the grave of his lost love, he wondered if things would have been different. If he would have just joined her. Could they have changed things forever.

It was too late for such pointless views now. She was already dead, along with her team. People always seemed to think of her now as a traitor, but after Naruto's eyes were open he saw her as a vigilante. Hell, she took out Danzo when he tired becoming the Hokage after the incident with Pein. Saying his father was unfit to run Konoha because he let Pein get into the village without noticing his presence before it was too late. A lot of people backed him up apparently.

Did they all completely forget about the Kyuubi attack? Where would Konoha be without his father there to save him that day? Well, Naruto would have been better off, but how much of Konoha would remain?

Naruto shook his head. He was letting his mind wander too much. It was bad for his mental health.

Naruto looked up when he heard a soft laugh. It was familiar.

Standing in front of him, was Sasuke, with a small, cute smile on her face. Her cold eyes were looking at Naruto only in a way one would a long time lover. The area they were in changed from a dark depressing cemetery, to a peaceful and calm park by a stream making some of the most beautiful music nature could make. Next to the stream was a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke made a follow motion with her hand and walked over to the tree. Naruto followed, and soon they were both under, very close to each other and staring into the others eyes. The smile remained on Sasuke's face. Naruto had a mystified look. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. They moved closer, and Sasuke wrapped her smooth skinny arms around his neck. He put his hands onto her hips, and bent down slightly seeing as he was a few inches taller then her. Their lips collided, and Naruto almost thought he wasn't dreaming. Naruto closed his eyes in bliss. It seemed like it was going to last forever, but it ending as Sasuke pulled away from him. Naruto open his eyes now, noticing he didn't hear the stream anymore. When his eyes were fully open, he saw that they were in the Uchiha part of the village. The buildings were all on fire, and dead bodies littered the ground. Sasuke's eyes were wide with tears, and she looked around in horror.

"My family." She said, and sped off into the distance, around a house.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto shouted, running after her. He caught up with her after she stopped, both looking into the sky, seeing a silhouetted figure on top of a tall pull, sitting in front of a red moon. Red eyes stared back at him. Red spinning eyes. The Mangekyou Sharingun.

Naruto closed his eyes, not feeling the heat of the fire anymore, and opened them again, only to stare at a forest. In front of him was a group of ANBU, surrounding something. He saw to the side, Karin, one of Sasuke's teammates, was lying against a tree, injured, and staring at the ANBU team in horror. Naruto walked briskly toward him, his heart now in his stomach. As he got closer, he got faster. He finally got close enough to them and pushed two of the ANBU to the side, so he could see what they were looking at. It was Sasuke, on the ground with a sword jutting out from her heart region. One of the ANBU was holding his arms out. They had blood all over them. Naruto felt his heart sink.

"What happened." He said in an almost whisper.

"Taichou, I-I'm sorry. She-She jumped out in fron-front of me, when I was going to strike her teammate over th-there." The rookie said pointing over to Karin, who was still in the exact same position. Naruto bent down to Sasuke, and put two fingers on her neck checking for a pulse. There was none. He sighed, and put his hand were the base of the sword was, and another on the handle, and pulled the sword out. He picked Sasuke up bridal style, and turned away from the team. "Bring the other in for questioning." Naruto said, and began walking toward Konoha.

"Naruto?"

Naruto gasped, opening his eyes for real this time. He was back in the cemetery. Sweat was dripping down his face. He turned around and saw Kakashi, his old sensei, standing behind him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, concern in his voice.

Naruto just turned back to Sasuke's grave with a dark look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi winced at the coldness in Naruto's voice. "Naruto please. I'm trying to…" He was cut off when Naruto turned around and glared at him.

"Trying to what, Kakashi. When have you ever cared about me?"

Kakashi looked away. He couldn't answer. At first, he never did.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said, walking forward, bumping into Kakashi's shoulder on purpose.

Kakashi turned around briskly, holding his arm out to Naruto. "Naruto wait! I'm worried. I want to help you. I'll admit that at first I didn't care like I should have. But now I do. After I realized how important you are to everyone. How important you are to me. I care now. Let me help you."

Naruto stopped, but didn't turn. He kept his hands in the pockets of his duster, his head cast down. "There's nothing to help anymore Kakashi. There's nothing you can do to change the past, Sharingun or no." And with that, Naruto walked out of the cemetery gates, leaving a poignant Kakashi behind.

**Clockwork**

"I'm just telling you. I'm worried about him. He's…He's acting the same way Itachi was the day before he killed his clan." Kakashi was sitting in a chair across from a couch, where Naruto's mother and older sister were sitting.

Kushina was looking down into the cup of tea with a blank look on her face. Anko though, was glaring at Kakashi. "What right do you have to talk about Naruto this way!" She yelled at him standing up from her seat. Kakashi winced, sinking into his seat. Everyone knew what happened when Anko was angry.

"He told me all about you Kakashi. You neglected him all the time, just to train the Uchiha." Kakashi looked away from Naruto's family. He couldn't look them in the eyes knowing the way he treated Naruto when they were still a team.

"I know what I did." He said. "I… I realize now how wrong it was. I blamed him for the death of Rin… because of the Kyuubi. We were supposed to get married that month. But… I acted the same way those damn villagers did. I am so sorry for how I treated Naruto. If in some way I could change things, I would. Maybe I still can. If there is anything I can do to help him, just let me know."

Anko only became more and more enraged. Just as she was about to go off on Kakashi, her mother stopped her by raising her hand. "He's telling the truth Anko." Her mother said, finally looking up from her tea. "If he didn't care at all about Naruto, he wouldn't have come here to tell us this." She looked over at Kakashi with a thankful look on her face. "Kakashi, would you be willing to make Naruto your full-time apprentice. I'm retired, Minato is the Hokage, and Jiraiya is… Dead. There really is no one else who could help him as well as you could."

Without hesitating, Kakashi vigorously nodded his head. "Of course." He said eagerly.

**Clockwork**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha. Despite all he had done for the village, some of the villagers gave him the same looks they gave him 12 years ago, when he was just a kid. He was really beginning to hate this village. There were only a few people that he actually liked. His family included.

Beside that, this place as he said, was the center of crime. With the council members they had, they focused more on the might of the shinobi and the village military than what was actually going on in the village. His father was only a figure head, and couldn't do much about it. He was basically the voice of the council. He could have almost no opinion of his own.

With only the military being focused on, the police force was dropped, and all members were placed into said military. And no one was willing to step up to the council because of the law that if you did, it would be considered treason and you would be executed on the site. Also, half of the village was shinobi, so the villagers were often targeted for said crimes because they couldn't do anything to stop it. It really was a mess.

Naruto turned down an alley, since it was a sort cut to the Hokage tower. The second he turned, he saw a gruesome site. A shinobi, probably a chunnin, was standing over a young attractive girl, who was scared to death. '_IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!' _Naruto shouted in his mind. _'They are really getting bold huh?' _He heard a chuckling in his head. **"Who the fuck does he think he is? Even we demons treat our woman better than that. No crime has ever happened were a woman was a victim." **The voice, one Kyuubi-no-Kitsune said in pride. **"Hey I want to ask you something." **The Kyuubi said, as Naruto slowly walked forward to stop the criminal from harming the poor girl. **"You want to stop the crime in this town right?" **Naruto nodded his answer. **"Well I have a bloodline I could give to you. It might help in your dream." **Naruto stopped now, curious about the offer.

'_What do you have in mind?' _He asked the Kyuubi. He heard that deep chuckle again. Instantly the area around Naruto's eye started to burn. It felt like his eye melted, only to be replaced by another one. He bent over in pain, but tried not to make any noise so he wouldn't make his presence known to the criminal. After about a minute, the burning stopped, and Naruto looked toward a puddle on the side of the alley. In his reflection he saw an odd eye, were his left one used to be. It was red, with black numbers around it and two arms, like a clock. He smirked, feeling the knowledge that Kyuubi sent to him through their bond, about the new bloodline. He got back up, and started walking over to the criminal, faster this time. The criminal was now bent over the girl, plucking at a button on her shirt as she tried to push him away.

"Hey." Naruto said in a calm voice. Both the criminal and the girl jumped, looking toward him. The girl looked relieved. Her makeup was smeared by the tears rolling down her face.

Naruto made sure that he stuck in the shadows, so they wouldn't know it was him. He even changed his voice a little, so it would sound lower and a bit calmer. Although it didn't match the smirk on his face.

"The hell do you want?" The criminal asked Naruto, walking closer and trying to look intimidating.

Naruto didn't say anything, but held out his hand and shaped it like he was holding a gun, with his index and middle fingers the gun barrel. What could only be described and raw blue energy charged at the end of his fingers. Both of the hands on his clock eye was pointed toward the 12.

"Wha-what the…" The soon-to-be-dead shinobi said, backing up. He never saw a technique like this one.

The smirk on Naruto's face turned into a grin. "My name is Clockwork." He said coolly. "You are my first victim of justice." The energy around Naruto's fingers became denser. **"Noon!" **He shouted as the energy shot off and went straight through the man's skull. He fell backward onto the ground, dead.

**Clockwork**

Well, I hope that everyone like it. Like I said, if you have any questions, or concerns, leave it in your comment or personally contact me.

I know it's not too good yet, but I'm hoping that you all still enjoyed it. I promise that it will become much better in later chapters. I will try to get the next chapter in soon, depends on how many reviews that I get.

If anyone would like to beta my story, I would be grateful as I am pretty busy already with school work. I would only need you to do a few chapters, the others I could probably do myself.

Anyway, thank you all for reading my story, and have a good night/day/whatever time it is!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the crossovers.

_**If anyone can guess the two crossovers, I will update faster**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed my story and fav'ed/alerted it.**_

_**In need of a Beta! **_

Clockwork

Chapter 2: Clockwork Revealed

Naruto sat in his room in isolation. The room was dark. It was still light outside, but no windows or doors were open. Only one candle was lit on the far side of the room. He thought back to what he had just done. Just half an hour ago, he killed a fellow Konoha shinobi. Of course, the man was planning to rape a civilian, but Naruto could be executed for killing a fellow shinobi. It was good that no one saw his face. Even afterwards, the woman he saved didn't press asking who he was. She got up, after Naruto checked to make sure she was okay, and then ran off. He followed her until she made it home, to be safe. Then he ran back to his home, went to the door and went straight to his room.

He was planning on seeing his father today, but those plans were trashed. He wanted time to think over his decision. He didn't know if he wanted to continue this vigilante idea, or just quit. Well he can't just quit after that. And he couldn't let his new power go to waist. And he would never just abandon his village.

But what would his friends and family think if they ever found out? Him, going against Konoha and killing the shinobi and criminals. If he was going to do this, he had to be thorough. He couldn't let himself get caught. Anyone, be it a friend or not, coming after him would be an enemy. And he couldn't hold back, or that would be suspicious.

But to think of how things could change if he did this. He'd be able to raise his children in a village free of crime and corruption.

That settled it. The crime went too far. He was going to do this. He was going to become, Clockwork.

Naruto started to chuckle. The mere thought of becoming a feared vigilante fighting against his father and his village, when his father is the leader of said village. It excited him.

And he wouldn't just stop at Konoha. Oh no. He had to destroy crime everywhere. All the criminals in the elemental nations, the bandits, the corrupt shinobi and the dictating councils. They all disserved to die.

Naruto walked over to the only candle in the room. He licked his fingers, and put them on the enflamed wick, putting out the fire. All light left the room. Then the laughter came. Naruto doubled over, holding his sides.

**Clockwork**

When Naruto exited his room and went downstairs into the living room, his mother was there. His older sister was probably out getting drunk, and his younger sister Nagi was probably with her genin team, and his younger brother Ichigo was at the ninja academe. And of course his father was at the Hokage tower.

"Mother." Naruto said, walking over to the couch and sitting by her. She looked over at him, putting her hot cup of tea on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I have a question for you, if you could answer."

Kushina nodded to her son. "Of course, go ahead." She gestured to him to continue.

"Well." Naruto started, unsure of how he was going to say what he wanted to say. "Hmm. If you had a choice to either ignore something and avoid hurting your family, or do the opposite and do something you know would disappoint both your friends and family, but you know it would help them and many others in the end. Which would you choose?" He looked at his mother expectantly. She looked down, and seemed to be thinking about her answer.

"If it meant helping my family and friends, then I'm sure I would choose the later decision." She answered. "Even though you know you might hurt them, it's important that you help them. With the other choice, you wouldn't help them at all." She turned to her son, and it was her turn to ask a question. "What is it that brought up this question Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down at the coffee table. He got up and moved to the door and opened it. Before he walked out he said, "I can't tell you that," and walked out of the door.

Kushina looked at the door quizzically, before turning back to her tea and taking a sip.

**Clockwork**

Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke's grave once again. Only this time, he was smiling. He put his hand on the top of her grave. "I'm going to do it Sasuke." He said, his smile only increasing. "I'm going to change the world, for you."

"Naruto?" Naruto jumped and turned around. He was faced with the familiar face of Hatake Kakashi. Naruto turned around in anger.

"I wish we could meet in a better setting Kakashi." He said jokingly.

"Then come with me."

Naruto looked back over his shoulder. "And go where?"

Kakashi pointed in the direction of the old team 7 hang out. "The bridge, where we used to meet."

Naruto turned around to meet Kakashi. "Why are you so damn persistent Kakashi? This is twice today you've come to see me."

Kakashi winced. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I have something to ask of you."

Naruto almost laughed. "And you think I'm going to answer."

Kakashi looked down. "Well, no. And it's not really a question, more a proposition." He looked back up at Naruto with new resolve. "Your mother made me promise I would do this, and you know your mother. You have no choice either way."

Now Naruto did laugh. "Very well Kakashi, I'll bite. I'm a bit curious now anyways. Lead the way."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and turned, walking in the direction of the bridge. "Thank you." He said.

"Why do I feel I'm going to regret this?" Naruto questioned, following close behind Kakashi.

**Clockwork**

Naruto and Kakashi stood on opposite sides of the bridge, looking at each other. Naruto's face was hardened, almost a glare. Kakashi was looking down, shuffling his feet, trying to decide how to give Naruto the news. He took a long intake of breath and looked up at Naruto. Naruto's face showed anything but patience.

"I want to train you again."

Naruto took a step back. His expression turned to one of surprise. This was something he really wasn't expecting. "Want to run that by me again Kakashi?"

"I want to become your private trainer, as Jiraiya once was." Kakashi explained, looking completely serious.

"**Do it. Say yes." **A voice in Naruto's head said. _'What was that?' _Naruto asked the Kyuubi. **"You have nothing to loose from agreeing." **Kyuubi told him. **"Kakashi knows more than a thousand jutsu, and he's willing to teach you everything. I can see it in his eyes." **Naruto nodded mentally. _'I guess that is true. But what if he starts to suspect I'm Clockwork?' _There was a short pause. **"Then you may have to kill him."**

Kakashi looked at Naruto, waiting for his answer. He was just hoping it was a yes, but he knew what Naruto would say. "I'll be your student." Now it was Kakashi's turn to look surprised. This is the exact opposite of what he thought would happen. But soon his face turned to one of joy.

"Meet me here, tomorrow morning, 7:30." Kakashi said, pointing to where he stood.

Naruto turned and held his hand up in a wave, a smile of victory on his face.

Kakashi's eye smile was ever present as he watched his new student leave.

**Clockwork**

Naruto stood outside in the forest of Konoha, past the walls. His clothes were different. He now wore a dark blue shirt, with a thick black triangle, coming from the right shoulder, crossing all the way over to the left hip. He had black pants and a black shredded cape over his shoulders. He henged himself to look a bit different. Long black hair, no whisker marks.

The last piece he needed was the mask he held in his hand. It was pure white, with no facial features, other than the nose, and the right eye. Over the right eye, was a design of a grandfather clock, in red. Naruto's eye, being the clock. He placed it over his face, completing the image of Clockwork. "Now, to strike the fear into Konoha's heart.

"**You're going to charge right in?" **Kyuubi asked.

Naruto smirked and looked as intimidating as possible. "Let's just say I have a certain adoration for the theatrics."

Naruto charged the gates. The two chunnin guards tried to stop him, but he knocked them away easy. He jumped up to the top of the wall and ran into the village.

"Get the Hokage!" One chunnin guard yelled, running up to the gate.

**Clockwork**

Clockwork stood atop the Hokage tower. Quite a crowd showed up at the street below. Even his father was there, along with his friends and the rest of his family. Due to the wind Clockworks cape was flowing in front of him, giving him a very ominous look.

"My Name Is Clockwork!" He yelled to the crowd. "I am here to rid Konoha of its corrupt! The good people of Konoha are not my enemy! The Hokage is not my enemy! But any of those who wish to do terrible things to others, I shall judge!" Naruto started off strong, grinning at the crowd. He couldn't believe this was happening! "I shall judge who is worthy of redemption… or destruction!" Some of the people gasped at that. "Any who wish to join me is welcome! Turn in those with wicked souls, and I shall set my justice upon them!"

Naruto threw his hands into the air as the wind picked up. "I WILL CHANGE THIS WORLD FOR GOOD! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"


End file.
